From Start to End: Always There for You
by BMTH-Nikki
Summary: Haruki and Ichigo have been friends for years. But what happens when secrets come to the surface, and they are caught in a war. And what about those feelings that are there...will they get in the way? IchigoXOC
1. The Beginning

So I decided to re-write this series, cause i hated the way I was writing. =]

Tell me what you think? COOL!

* * *

_Prolog_

_A small girl, around seven years of age, hid under her bed crying out of fear. Her beautiful dark green eyes filled with tears, her dark brown hair shielding her face. She was shaking from fear, from what she had just experienced. She had been out at the park, catching fireflies. The park was about two blocks away, so her mother let her go alone. On her walk home she didn't notice the things going on around her before it pretty much smacked her in the face, literally. Six large monster with white masks on, all different began to go after her. It was something straight out of a nightmare. And to her dismay, she tripped. One of the monsters flung on her, and she braced herself for the pain, but it had never come. When she opened her eyes there was her mother fighting the monster with what appeared to be a sword?_

"_Run home Haruki, don't look back. I'll come for you," she commanded her daughter._

_She now she was under her bed, crying, worried and wondering where her mom was. Suddenly a door could be heard downstairs, frightening young Haruki even more. She tried to make herself smaller, less noticeable incase it wasn't her mom. Haruki watched as the door swung open. There stood a woman with light brown, almost blond hair, messy and in a ponytail. She had blue eyes, and a nicely tanned skin, appeared to be about the age of twenty-six tops. She appeared panicked as she seemed to search the room for something specific, that woman was Haruki's mother._

_The young girl crawled out from under the bed, "Mommy!" The girl ran to her mother crying her eyes out while clutching onto her mother._

_The woman breathed a sigh of relief before wrapping her arms around the girl and carrying her over to the bed. She sat down holding the girl tightly in her arms. "Oh Haruki, I'm so happy you're alright."_

"_Mommy, I was so scared," Haruki cried._

_The mother stroked Haruki's hair, trying to calm down her daughter. "It' okay darling, they can't harm you now. You're safe, I swear."_

_Haruki cried for a little longer trying to contain herself. When she took one more deep breath, she looked at her mother sniffing. "Mommy what were those things? They were so scary."_

_The mother thought for a moment, whether to tell her daughter, or not too. "Haruki, I need to talk to you about something important." She paused, "Those things are known as Hollows."_

"_Hollows," I girl repeated. "What are Hollows?"_

"_They're spirits, they have just lost their way, they don't know who they are anymore."_

"_That's so sad," the girl frowned. "But why would they attack me?"_

"_I know, and they probably came for you because you have something called Spiritual Pressure." The little girl stared up at her mother seeming completely confused, which caused her mother to laugh slightly. "It's what gives you the ability to see spirits. You have a lot of that pressure, which explains why they were after you."_

"_How did I get the Spiritual Pressure? And do you have some mommy, you saw those things."_

"_I do have Spiritual Pressure, but I'm different. I wasn't born in this world."_

"_What are you talking about," Haruki questioned for she looked utterly confused._

"_I've been keeping something's from you, hoping it might keep you safe, which apparently it is no longer working, especially after tonight. Darling there is so much more to this world that you are unaware of. In fact, there is more then one world, you just live in the one that what we cal The World of the Living. But there is also a place known as Soul Society. The Soul Society is a place where Soul Reapers live, as well as souls who have moved on from this world."_

_There was a pause before Haruki spoke again, "Mommy are you dead?"_

_The older woman laughed, "No. I was actually born in Soul Society, which can happen. But I am a Soul Reaper; I go around and defend the innocent from Hollows, and help spirits move on to the Soul Society."_

"_Was daddy a Soul Reaper?"_

"_His father was, but your father was only part Soul Reaper, so he could only see the spirits like you."_

_Haruki seemed to think for a moment, "Am I a Soul Reaper?"_

"_Luckily no, you were born in this world."_

_The small child pouted, "But I wanna be a Soul Reaper like you!"_

_The older woman smiled, "Do you know? Well maybe one day, but I'm hoping not. Now I think it's time for bed."_

"_Aw, but mommy I'm not tired!" Haruki protested as her mom was tucking her into bed. Sadly her protests fell on deaf ears as her mother continued. "Then at least stay a while, please mommy? Tell me more about everything!"_

_Her mother couldn't help but laugh at her child begging to hear more about the Soul Society. "Fine, but you need to sleep eventually._

_Haruki listened to her mother speak for about an hour before she fell asleep to her moms stories of her past. The mother couldn't help but smile at her little girl, '__**If only you could be here Junpei, you would be proud of her,'**__ she thought sadly. The woman slowly got up trying not to wake her now sleeping daughter, and headed towards the phone. She picked it up and dialed a number she had gotten from a good friend of hers for an emergency. The phone rang a few times before some one picked up. "Hello, is Kisuke there? It's Kirio Hikifune, I need your help."_

_Six Years Later_

"_But Kisuke I am old enough to make decisions on my own now," A now thirteen year old Haruki begged the tall blonde man._

_Over the past six years Haruki's mother had told her everything about the Soul Society and her history. Haruki knew about the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and how her mother use to be the captain of squad twelve with a girl named Hiyori, who was like another daughter to Kirio. Haruki knew her mother left to be part of the Royal Guard for the Spirit King and left when her mother went to the World of the Living. It was there where she met Harukis father, Junpei Hokkaido. From there they left and made began making a life together, and not even a year together Kirio was pregnant with Haruki. But then, tragedy struck. One afternoon though, while Kirio was about three months along, Kirio was killed by a Hollow. It devastated Kirio, and when Haruki was born she has gave her daughter the full name of Haruki Junpei Hikifune. Kirio had decided against giving Haruki her fathers surname, saying it's best for her to have Kirio's own surname instead._

_Other things Haruki had learned from her mother was the Haruki's best friend Ichigo, was also part Soul Reaper because of his father Isshin. Apparently he left many years after Kirio, for he was the Captain of squad ten. But like Kirio, he fell in love with a human woman named Masaki. Haruki could remember her well, Ichigo loved his mother dearly. It almost killed her to watch Ichigo change after Masaki's death. In all honesty, it was devastating for Haruki herself; Masaki was always such a kind woman._

_Another thing Haruki learned from her mother was what happened at the Soul Society a hundred years ago. How a man by the name Sosuke Aizen created a group known as the Vizards, making them have Hollow powers. One of the poor souls happened to be Hiyori, which upset Kirio greatly. But thanks to Kisuke and Tessai, they managed to save them and put them into hiding. To Kirio's dismay, she still hadn't met them, and neither had Haruki. Kisuke told them he couldn't tell us where they were residing. _

_Other events that took place over the years were Hollows constantly after her. It was awful, so often she would have to stay at Kisuke's. But while there she would always beg him to help her become a Soul Reaper. Yes, she knew it was possible, but he always told her no, like now. "Haruki," the man sighed. "Why, it's so dangerous! Why would you want to be a Soul Reaper anyway?"_

"_Because my mom is one, you're one, Yoruichi is one. Besides, I am so tired of all of you trying to protect me. I want to protect myself," she half yelled._

"_It's too dangerous," Kisuke retorted._

"_It's dangerous for me to be alone without Soul Reaper powers! Come on, it's worth a try!"_

"_You might not be strong enough so you would die," Kisuke said calmly as he began to fan himself._

"_I am strong enough, I know I am. All of you just don't want me to become a Soul Reaper," she retorted. "Why is my mom so against it?"_

"_Haruki, have you ever thought that is might be for the best if you stayed the way you are," A talking black cat asked from a window. _

"_How is it for the best when I cant protect myself," Haruki complained._

"_How about you go home," Kisuke asked. "It's already past dusk, and it's going to rain." Truth was, Kisuke was tired of being constantly begged for him to turn her. It was the same thing every day._

_The teenager huffed, "Fine! But one day it will happen!" She quickly grabbed her coat and went out the door, slamming it shut behind her._

_There was a moment of silence between the two friends once Haruki had stormed out. But then Yoruichi spoke up, "She may have to become one, someday."_

_The blonde man frowned, "I think so too. Kirio won't be happy, the last thing she wants is to be in the battle with Aizen."_

"_That might be true, but I think she needs to become a Soul Reaper."_

"_Yoruichi," Kisuke questioned._

"_Don't deny it Kisuke, you have seen her fight before. She is strong, in both will and her physical body; she is truly her mother's daughter. I know she would survive the transformation, and it is what she wants."_

"_But, she might be like the others. She might have Hollow powers. The whole Soul Society will come after her."_

"_Yes, but we have the others to take care of her. She could help her, train her. She wants this, and I know she can do it."_

_He sighed, "You're probably right. But I'm not talking to Kirio, she can be scary."_

_Meanwhile the conversation between Yoruichi and Kisuke, Haruki was walking through the park just trying to get home. To her dissatisfaction it was raining and cold. Usually she would love the rain, but it was freezing outside. Not to mention she felt weird, like something was there in the park, when there clearly was no one since first of all it was dark, and then the weather was just awful. "Aw man, this is just my luck," she mumbled._

"_My you look just like your mother," a voice that gave her chills said._

_Haruki stopped dead in her tracks, looking around frantically who had just spoken to her. "Hello, who said that," Haruki asked with panic in her voice. A menacing chuckle could be heard behind her, making her turn around to see a man by a tree. He wore the same robes as her mother almost, with a white Haori. He had shaggy brown hair, and glasses. Honestly, there was something wrong with this man; something didn't feel right about him. "Who are you," Haruki asked backing up slowly._

_He let out a chuckle, "So you are Haruki Hikifune, Kirio's daughter?"_

_Haruki gulped, "How do you know who I am?"_

"_Dear girl, my name is Sosuke Aizen, surely your mother has told you about me," he asked with fake hurt._

_Haruki narrowed her eyes, "She's mentioned you." _

"_Good, do you know why I am here?" Haruki shook her head. "Well dear girl, I am going to use you for one of my experiments." Suddenly there were two other men at Aizen's Side. One had colored skin, and seemed blind. Also wore a Haori, as did the other man. But he was creepiest of them all, he had silver hair, and a fox grin._

"_So this is 'er? Sure is a looker! She looks Just like ol' Kirio," stated the silvered haired man._

"_She does, doesn't she?" Aizen stuck out his hand towards the other man. He took out his sword and handed it to Aizen, who began to examine the sword. "I have always wondered what would happen if you tried the hollowfication process on a person who isn't a Soul Reear," his eyes suddenly shot at Haruki, "I have the feeling it will be a good start to try on you."_

_His wicked smile grew on his face as he approached Haruki. She tried to put distance between him and herself, but she tripped and fell. She didn't know what to do, she was completely helpless. But then a figure jumped infront of Haruki, protecting her, it was her mother. "Run Haruki, get out of here now," Kirio demanded._

_Ask Haruki tried to get up, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down, and there was a sword right through her. Her eyes grew to the sizes of disks, looking up she saw Aizen. "You honestly think I would let you get away that easy?"_

_Haruki yanked the sword out of her, only causing more pain. She got on her feet, stumbling a bit, but kept looking at Aizen who only kept his smirk. She quickly glanced towards her mother, who was fighting the other two men, unaware that her daughter had just been stabbed. Haruki turned, and tried to run the best she could. Her adrenaline was pumping, but it was running out it seemed. She felt faint, and weak. And then she collapsed, a feeling of nausea overtaking her. And, then in an instant, she began to vomit. But this wasn't vomiting; it was white and was consuming her face. And that was the last thing she remembered._

_

* * *

_So there you have it!

Reveiw? thanks =]


	2. The New Student

**So again, cause apparently people don't read, I am RE-WRITING this story. That is why everything has disappeared. **

**ANYWHO, MARRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry this took so long, I have been so busy. Finals and my friends being not so smart. It's all so annoying. ENJOY!**

* * *

Two Years Later

It had been just over two years since that fateful night that Haruki had met Sosuke Aizen. That was the night when she got what she wanted, she became a Soul Reaper, but at a cost. She almost died that night, during the hollowfication process. Luckily Kisuke came just in time, and used the Hogyaku and stabilized her soul. When she woke she learned of the death of her mother, who was found by Tessai. He tried to save her, but everything he did couldn't help her.

After Haruki had woken up, Kisuke informed her of what had happened. And almost immediately they began training. But Haruki's inner Hollow was strong, so she had to be sent to the people that could really help her, the Vizards. There, they trained her. They helped her gain control of her inner Hollow, they taught her how to use her mask. And there she began to become friends with her, but six months later, everything changed when a girl by the name of Nemu Kurotsucki saw Haruki fighting a Hollow. Instantly Nemu knew she wasn't anyone from the Soul Society, and reported it to her father Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Mayuri became curious with this girl, and left for Karakura town. It took him but a few hours to find Haruki. At first he told her to just come with him quietly, and he wouldn't hurt her to bad. All he wanted to do was study her, find out how she had powers. But Haruki wouldn't go down without a fight.

During the battle she was critically injured, she knew he was far more powerful then herself, so she tried running. She went into a forest, she was exhausted and would rather die then let that man get her. But he did find her again, and she couldn't fight, she had lost too much blood. She thought it was the end, she was going to die. But some one stopped Mayuri, it was a man with long white hair. He was taller as well, and wore a captain's haori. He told Mayuri to back down, and that was Haruki's last memory before she blacked out.

When she woke up she was in a room that happened to be in the Soul Society. From there she was told take Jushiro Ukitake had saved her, he was sent to retrieve Mayuri from the World of the Living. Haruki was then sent to the Head Captain, she had to explain who she was. She made up a story, saying she always had her powers. First he wanted to sentence her to death, apparently he wasn't to sure about her, but Captain Ukitake put himself on the line and took full responsibility for her, which the Head Captain agreed to.

From there Haruki had a plan, and that involved watching Aizen from the inside. She had no doubt in her mind that Aizen knew, but it was all she could do. So she worked her way up through the ranks, and became the Lieutenant of the thirteenth division within three months.

Now she was back in the World of the Living. After making a deal to come back every other weekend, she would continue her life in the world of the living, residing at Kisuke's shop. And now it was close to midnight, and she was currently studying for her tests tomorrow when she sensed something. Behind her the door slid open to reveal a younger girl, who looked extremely timid. "Ururu," Haruki asked the younger girl. "Do you sense that?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she said timidly.

Haruki turned around and smiled, "Well then I better get going. I sense not only a Hollow, but another Soul Reaper."

"So what," came an angry voice that belonged to Jinta. "Why not let that other Soul Reaper take care of it? Why do you always leave, can't you just stay here and help us out with the damn chores?"

He was always such a pain, always complaining and bullying Ururu. "Jinta, stop complaining," Haruki said calming. She stood up slowly and picked up my coat that was lying near where I was. It was a thin gray coat that was a little big, but it worked. She smiled at the two younger kids, "Well I better get going! I'll be back as soon as I can."

Haruki ran down the streets of Karakura Town, following her senses that were leading her towards the Hollow and the fellow Soul Reaper. Suddenly there was an increase in spiritual pressure, and the streets became familiar to the girl, all the pressure was coming from the Kurosaki Clinic. She cursed silently deciding she needed to get there faster, what when she got there she was in shock at what she was seeing before her eyes. There stood Ichigo, in Soul Reaper attire. And another girl, who Haruki recognized as Rukia Kuchiki, was sitting on the floor with a regular white Kimono.

Haruki seemed beyond words as see took in the sight in front of her, but she overcame it and quickly hid before she could be noticed. '**Oh no,**" she thought to herself thinking of what she had just seen. '**This isn't good, this isn't good at all.**'

The Next Morning

Haruki woke up the next morning, not sure if what she had witnessed last night was real or just a nightmare. '**Please let it be a dream, he can't be one…he just can't.**'

One thing Haruki never wanted was for him to be a Soul Reaper like herself. He had so much to live for, and he being one could interfere with everything. He didn't deserve to go through that. And if he really was one, Haruki knew how he had gotten that power. She had seen Rukia without her Soul Reaper garb. She could tell from the whole seen Rukia had given Ichigo her powers, which would surely mean death for him if the Soul Society were to find out. So she would have to protect him most likely, which would me jeopardize her mission to watch Aizen.

Haruki woke up earlier then usual that morning, which made her frown. She decided she didn't want to face the day just yet, instead she decided to go on patrol in hopes of clearing her mind. Eventually she knew she had to face the music, and got ready for school. As she slowly made her there she was surprised to hear a familiar voice call out to her. "Hey Haruki, wait up will ya?"

The girl turned around and smiled at her old friend, "Hey, shouldn't you be in school, it's about lunch time."

He finally made it up to his shorter friend, "I could ask you the same thing."

She smiled as she began to walk again, this time with Ichigo at her side. "Touché," she laughed. "But really, why are you so late?"

"Rough night," was all he replied with. And so the rest of the walk, was one in silence.

When they finally arrived at school it was already lunch time. "I'll catch up with you later Ichigo," told him. With that Haruki ran down the hall and to the girls bathroom. She looked around first, to make sure it was empty. She sighed when she figured out it was and took a deep breath, concentrating. She cleared her mind, trying to think everything through. '**Kokoroki, I need your help.**'

'_**What is it Haruki,**_**'** a smooth deep voice asked her.

'**It's Ichigo, last night, was it real or a dear?'**

There was a pause before the voice continued. _**'I am sorry, but it was no dream. The boy is a Soul Reaper.'**_

Haruki sighed, "I was afraid of that." She shook her head and glancing at the mirror to see her reflection. She didn't look so great today, she had to admit that. She had bags under her green eyes, worry was apparent. She took another deep sigh before heading to class.

As soon as she walked into class the first thing she heard was Keigo talking to Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, I heard a truck crashed into your house last night dude.

Immediately Haruki found herself listening in on their conversation. "Pretty much," replied Ichigo.

"So did you clean it all up yet," asked Mizuiro.

"What are you kidding me, it's gonna take forever."

"Need any help," Chad asked.

"That's okay," Ichigo told his friend.

But then Haruki's attention went some where else, to a girl that was walking towards her old friend. The girl was familiar, and Haruki knew who she war. In shock, Haruki couldn't believe it, Rukia was here wearing a uniform. "Hello, your Ichigo aren't you," She asked sweetly. Ichigo looked back shocked, like something totally bizarre happened. "I'll be sitting next to you from now on, my name is Rukia."

Ichigo jumped up, freaking out is the best was to describe his reaction. "It's, it's you!"

Haruki couldn't help but shake her head at her friends actions as he pointed at the girl. Haruki stepped next to Rukia, "You know Ichigo it isn't very polite to point." She looked between the two, "I'm guessing you know each other?"

Rukia looked a bit taken aback by the sight of Haruki. "Of course not," Rukia said still seemingly shocked by Haruki, who only smiled.

"Rukia is a brand new transfer student," Mizuiro spoke.

Haruki offered her hand to the fellow Soul Reaper. "Nice to meet you Rukia, I'm Haruki Hikifune. And this knucklehead is Ichigo, don't mind him."

Rukia smiled, sticking out her hand towards Ichigo. "How nice to meet you," she said almost to kindly.

"Oh Rukia, why don't I show you around," Haruki offered. "I am sure we have plently to talk about," she said, hoping Rukia would take the hint.

"I was kind of hoping Ichigo would, but you could as well."

"I'm sure you can eat lunch with him later, now come on." Rukia followed the other girl down the hall and outside. They stood near a tree, and looked around to make sure they were alone. Once determined it was safe Rukia spoke. "Lieutenant what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. And what the hell happened last night? And why are you here," she demanded.

Rukia looked down at her feet. "You sensed what happened, didn't you?"

"I didn't just sense, I saw. I could feel the spiritual pressure, and I went to handle it to see my friend Ichigo wearing Soul Reaper attire while you were wearing a white kimono. Now what took place last night?"

"His family was endangered and he got in my way. I took a blow for him, which left me incapable of fighting, so I offered him part of my power…but he took nearly all of it. I didn't mean for it to happen, this boy is different."

Haruki grunted, "That was stupid Kuchiki."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, are you reporting this to the Soul Society," she asked in a whisper.

"I should, but I'm not going to. I am hoping you will get your powers back soon, so you may return. Until then I will cover for you. I assume you already are in contact with Kisuke, since you have a gigai?"

"I am."

"Good, now you should get back to Ichigo. Knowing him he is freaking out right about now," Haruki chuckled picturing her friend flipping out.

"No, I told him not to make a scene."

"Oh well, you should go anyway. He might be afraid at this moment. But before you go I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Whatever you do, do not reveal who I really am to Ichigo. I don't want him to know that I am a Soul Reaper."

Rukia nodded, "As you wish."

* * *

**So there you go, REVIEW AND I SHALL UPDATE 3**


	3. Help From Old Friends

**So yeah, here is another chapter!**

* * *

Over the next month so much had happened. Since Ichigo had become a Soul Reaper Hauki's life had to change. Over the month she felt fluctuations in Spiritual Pressure, it was really unnerving because she couldn't do a thing about it. Yoruichi would try to keep her updated on what was going on, since she had to leave the shop to avoid Ichigo finding her there. But she found out that Orihime and Chad got some weird powers, and was told Uyru was a Quincy, but already knew that. There was only once when she actually had to join in on the fight against Hollows, and when she did she barely had to do anything, but wore her Hollow mask to keep her identity a secret. She narrowly escaped Ichigo's demands of an explanation.

Haruki sat in her room, reading her book when something caught her attention. '**Kokoroki, did you sense that?'**

'_**I did,'**_ her Zanpakuto responded. Haruki quickly jumped to her feet. _**'What do you exactly plan on doing?'**_

Haruki jumped out of her gigai. **'They'll be going after Ichigo, I can't let them do that. And Rukia, I need to help her. They have her, I can sense it. And Ichigo…I sense him too. I need to hurry before it's too late. Not only that I sensed Uryu, but now his Spiritual Pressure is too low for my liking.'**

The young girl jumped out of her apartment window rushing off into the night. When she arrived she hid herself among the trees hoping to not be spotted. But when she looked at the events in front of her she saw Ichigo injured and clutching his shoulder, Renji about to deal a death blow. And as she was about to stop his attack she watched as Rukia stopped Renji herself.

But then something happened. Ichigo stood up, and his Spiritual Pressure shot up ten fold, even Haruki found herself taken aback by his sudden strength and speed. She stared in aw as the fight continued, never had she expected that. But then, she watched as Captain Kuchiki interfered. She saw as he cut Ichigo's sword, then Ichigo.

Rukia rushed to Ichigo, Renji stopping him. Haruki stared off in terror, was Ichigo dead? Haruki felt tears well up in her eyes, he couldn't be. She clutched on her sword, she wanted to kill the Captain at that moment, but fought to restrain herself. But then, she watched Ichigo touch Captain Kuchiki.

Byakuya turned to grab his sword, Haruki acted quickly. She jumped in front of Ichigo, keeping her back towards him. He looked down at her, his cold expression unchanging. "Captain, please stop," she begged.

"Hikifune," Renji questioned. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Please Captain Kuchiki, leave him be. Let me take care of him, just return Rukia back to the Soul Society."

He was quiet for a moment before his cold voice spoke. "Why should I?"

"Your mission was to get the girl, now you have her."

"Our mission was to also exterminate any damage she may have done."

"And that you have done, you shattered his Soul Chain, he won't have anymore Soul Repear abilities or any Spiritual Pressure, so why not let him live? Let me take care of it."

"The boy knows about it all, everything."

"I am well enough in Kido to take the boys memories. I will bring him back to health, and replace all the memories of his Soul Reaper days of other things. Just please Captain, let the boy live."

He turned, "Very well. But I expect you to return to the Soul Society so to receive your punishment, because I assume you knew of what happened here, am I correct?"

"Yes, I knew. And therefore I will gladly accept what punishment may come."

He nodded, speaking Renji's name. Renji walked forward, opened a gate to the Soul Society. They both watched as all three walked in, Rukia looking back one more time looking sad. And then the doors closed, and they were gone. Silence was first, but then Ichigo spoke with a strained voice. "How could you let them leave with her? Why didn't you stop her?"

My back was still turned, "Ichigo let this be a bad dream please? Rest now, you are weak. So use in wasting what energy you have left, help is on its way," Haruki whispered as she looked up at the rain falling down on them.

The lights then flickered on, gaining her attention. Then foot steps caught her attention, and there was Kisuke. "My, that sure was something," he said looking down at Ichigo.

Haruki sighed, "Glad you're here, help him."

"Tessai is already helping the Quincy."

"Good, hopefully he will be alright. They were lucky, both of them."

"So were you. At least, you are for now."

That was when I noticed it, there was something he was hiding, and I could tell from his voice, something was wrong. "Kisuke, is there something you need to tell me?"

"It's about Rukia…and her gigai."

Suddenly a pang of horror shot through her. "No," she gasped. She stared wide eyed at the older man. "Please don't tell me she posses the-"He gave her a look, and it said it all. Haruki groaned, "And now it's with Aizen."

"I'm sorry Haruki," he said while helping Ichigo.

"Now what?"

"You should go back to the Soul Society, and I will prepare the others."

"Prepare the others," she asked.

"Ichigo and the other humans," he chuckled.

"You plan on changing him?"

"He will want to."

"He will," she groaned. "So I guess that means the war is starting. Now there is one thing I can do, and that is to find the Vizards, only they can train me. I need to reach Bankai before I leave, only then will we have a fighting chance against him."

She began to walk away, "Don't worry Haruki I'll take good care of him!"

She glanced over, "You better. And train him well, he will need your best training, so don't you dare hold back."

He smirked, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Haruki then continued walking forward into the cold rainy night in search of a certain group of people that could help her reach her goal. Kisuke knew she was in for a challenge; the Vizards were not a fan of the Soul Society, so he knew she would have to prove she was on their side. Tessai stood next to Kisuke watching his friend walk off. Kisuke smiled, "Just like her mother."

For the next two days Haruki searched for them, and one night she got lucky. She spotted two people. The first was a taller male with silvery white hair, and next to him was a short girl with blonde hair in pigtails. She smiled brightly, at last she had found them, and they were both carrying an arm full of groceries. The man suddenly stopped, causing the younger blonde to stop as well. "Why did you stop Kenshi," the girl demanded.

"We aren't alone," he said looking up to see an outline of a figure on the roof nearby. "There, it's a Soul Reaper."

Hiyori glared, "Don't worry, I can take them."

She was about to throw down the bags she was carrying when Kenshi stopped her. "Hiyori, don't, at least not here. If you didn't notice we know this Soul Reaper."

The girl looked up, when it hit her. "Is it…Haruki?"

Kenshi nodded, "Come on, looks like she wants to talk." They kept walking until they reached a forest. When at a safe distance they put down their bags and looked around. Kenshi grunted, "Well come on out."

Haruki smiled stepping out from behind a tree. She knew they had known that she was following them, she was happy to see their senses weren't rusty. "Hello Kenshi, Hiyori, nice to see you are both well."

"Cut the crap," Kenshi said bitterly. "What do you want?"

Haruki looked at them sadly, "I need your help."

"Why would you need our help? Why not go to the Soul Society and ask your comrades? You don't belong with us Haruki, you choose the Soul Society. Didn't we make it clear we never wanted to see you again?"

Haruki was a little nervous, but desperate. She knew what she sacrificed the moment she joined the Soul Society, they never even let her explain her reasoning. "I need to talk to you, everyone of you. Please let me, let me try to explain why I left," she begged.

Hiyori glared at the teen, "Why the hell should we? You left us, betrayed us," she spoke bitterly.

Haruki knew Hiyori had taken it pretty hard when she had chosen to join the Soul Society, Hiyori had felt betrayed by her own, and Haruki didn't blame her. They were like sisters almost since the moment they found each other, Kirio bringing them together, a reason to bond. But it all fell apart when she left. "Please, let me prove myself to both of you." Haruki took out Kokoroki, the two Vizards tensed as if ready to fight. "Don't worry, I don't want to fight." She held out her sword, "Take Kokoroki as proof that I mean no ill will, please. All I want to do is to let you all hear me out."

Kenshi seemed to examine her, glancing from her to her sword which was in arms reach. While on the other hand Hiyori seemed just ticked off completely, she had much resentment towards the other girl. "Fine," grunted Kenshi. He picked up his share of bags and began to walk. "We don't need your Zanpakuto; I get the feeling you won't be stupid enough to pull anything."

Haruki quickly put away Kokoroki, and sighed, "Thank you."

She followed Kenshi, and Hiyori soon passed her, obviously angry. She followed the two to a place full of storage buildings and old factories. They walked into one building, and nervously Haruki followed. She walked in and saw all of her old friends who probably wouldn't be giving her a warm welcome. Kenshi set down the bags before he spoke. "Hey, we have a problem."

As if on cue all eyes went up towards Kenshi, then everyone turned their heads and everyone's eyes were on Haruki. At that moment she wanted nothing more then to disappear and wonder if coming here was the right thing to do. It was silent, everyone just stared at her. Shinji was the first one to speak. "Haruki…what are ya doin here? Kenshi, Hiyori why did ya bring 'er here?"

Before she could speak she suddenly found herself on the ground, "Haruki!" A high pitched voice cry, and that cry belonged to non other then Mashiro. "I thought you had gone to the Soul Society, I'm so happy to see you!" The green haired girl cried happily hugging the teenager.

Mashiro was suddenly thrown off of Haruki by Kenshi who was clearly pissed. "Damn it Mashiro, will you fucking grow up? This is serious, Haruki is not on our side, and she belongs to Soul Society."

Mashiro began to sulk; saying how mean Kenshi was to her. Shinji stood up and spoke calmly, "If she is with the Soul Society, why did you being her here?"

"She wanted to speak with us, she even offered for us to take her Zanpakuto while we heard her out."

Shinji seemed to examine her, "Now what would ya want wit us?"

"I need your help, I've gotten into some trouble-"

"Why the hell would we want to help you, you left us," Hiyori accused.

"Calm down Hiyori, let her finish," Lisa defended.

Haruki took a moment to gather herself before starting. "I need to start from the beginning. I didn't mean to leave you all behind. I left to try and help you, they don't know about my mask. I left and gained a high rank within the Soul Society. I am now the lieutenant of the thirteenth division, under the command of Ukitake. I went to let you have a person on the inside keeping an eye on Aizen and his plans. Recently I returned to this world, to continue going to school. I discovered one of my squad members here, Rukia Kuchiki, she had given her powers to a human, a friend of mine, Ichigo Kurosaki. You know how they are in the Spirit World, so I protected them. Rukia received a gigai from Kisuke so she attended my school, and kept my secret safe. But two nights ago they came for her, almost killed my friend in the process. After they left they said they would be awaiting my return, and let Ichigo live…but barely. Kisuke then showed up and he told me something, something that makes my mission more important then ever, something that will affect all of you." she pause, taking in a deep breath. "Kisuke put something of great importance in Rukia's gigai, and that important item was the Hogyoku."

Everyones eyes seemed to grow at this news; everyone knew the damage Aizen could inflict if he had the Hogyoku. "You're saying Aizen is within grasp of it," Rose asked.

I nodded, "And that is why I am here. Aizen is a respected member within the Seireitei, no one would believe he was behind anything. And I know for a fact he is going to plan something, so he will strike when the time is right. So I am here to ask for you all to help me reach Bankai, in hopes that when he strikes, I can defeat him."

"Even if ya were ta go, you can't take em alone. By the time the Captains realize what is going on, it will be too late. They'll kill ya wit no hesitation," Shinji spoke.

"I won't be alone, I have a feeling I know what Kisuke is planning. He will create a distractiong in a sense. Send Ichigo and a few others in order to kidnap Rukia. My job will simply be to blend in. And if Aizen is to strike, Ill get them all out safely hopefully. That was they can escape, even at the cost of my life. With this the Captains will finally see Aizen for who he is, and be able to help protect the Hogyaku. So please, I can't do this without your help."

Shinji nodded, "I think we can help ya, but it ain't gonna be easy."

She smiled, "Good."

* * *

**Review? =]**

**Yeah that would be cool!**


	4. The Fireworks Illuminated the Sky

So it's been a while...so i updated. SORRY I'VE BEEN SO BUSY D:

School, job, school...fun stuff right?

* * *

It had been over a week, Haruki and the Vizards had done nothing but train her. It took the first four days to reach Bankai, Aokigahara, sea of trees. She spent four more days working on her Kido and her hand-to-hand combat. Today she was going back to Kisuke's shop. She stood at the door, all the Vizards in front of her. She had a big smile, "I wanted to thank you all again, it really means a lot to me."

"Well, ya wanted our help, didn't ya? Besides, ya fightin' fer us, yer the one on da inside," Shinji replied.

"Just be careful, you know what that bastard Aizen is capable of," Kenshi scowled.

Haruki nodded, "I do," she spoke sadly. "And when I come back, if I come back, everything will have changed. I have the feeling this will turn everything into pure chaos." Haruki glanced over her shoulder at the sun slowly dipping lower in the sky. "I should go, Kisuke is expecting me now." She glanced at them, "Take care."

The Vizards all watched as slowly their friend began to go out of their sight, they watched in silence till a sigh was heard from Rose. Everyone in a way sent him a glance, but Lisa spoke, "Something wrong Rose?"

He was first quiet, "What if this was a mistake? What if she is not ready?"

Hiyori clenched her fists, "What are you trying to say," she snapped. "You trying to tell me Haruki can't do it?"

Shinji rolled his eyes, "Calm down Hiyori."

Hiyori took off her shoe, started smacking Shinji. "Don't tell me what to do you idiot!"

"Hiyori," Kenshi snapped gaining everyone's attention. "Would you cut the crap, Rose was only trying to make a point. You have to admit, she isn't as experienced as any of us, especially Aizen."

The small girl frowned, she hated that they were right, "Then if you have these doubts, why the hell would we let her go?"

"Because," began Love, "of whom she is, where she is from."

"Love is right," Agreed Shinji. "She is after all Kirio Hikifune's daughter. I can see it, she is just like her in a way, if ya think about it. And she does have the Spiritual Pressure of a captain."

"Not to mention, her Bankai, Aokigahara. The power it has…could defeat Aizen."

"I guess we'll just have ta wait and see."

Back to Haruki, she was rushing through the currently crowded streets of Katakura Town. Since tonight was the festival, she wasn't all that surprised it was more crowded then normal. When she finally reached Kisuke's shop she burst through the door surprising both Jinta and Ururu. She wore a huge smile as she greeted them, "I'm back!"

Jinta glared, while Ururu wore a small smile. "Where the fuck have you been," Jinta yelled.

Haruki looked at the boy questionably, "Kisuke didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?"

"That I was going to go train for a while, I'm going back to the Soul Society soon."

"Train, why the hell didn't you just train with that Ichigo kid? That way you could have at least helped out here."

"Because," she responded slightly annoyed, "I couldn't. Ichigo can't know about me, I get to be the inside man."

Jinta huffed, Ururu mostly remained quiet. "Is there something we could do for you Haruki," she spoke quietly.

She looked at the younger girl, "Yes actually. Could either of you tell me where Kisuke is? I wanted to ask him when the others will be leaving before I go myself. I'm sure he has a plan, and most likely he will want me to leave at a specific time."

"I'm sorry Haruki, but we don't know where he is," she said nervously.

Haruki smiled, "That's perfectly fine Ururu. If you do see him tonight, please tell him I will be at the festival."

Haruki quickly ran to her room upstairs, second door to the right. She shared it with Ururu. She rummaged through her closet, finding some clean clothes. She found a dark green deep v and dark skinny jeans. She put those, plus a pair of black flats. As for her hair, she wore her dark brown hair down and wavy, and her bangs to the right side of her face, slightly over her eye, but not to much. And for her make up, she had a little bit of eyeliner on, but that was it. She looked over herself one more time, gave herself an approval, and ran out to try and find Ichigo. Upon arriving she couldn't help but have her hopes of finding Ichigo die. Not only was it going to be dark soon, but there were so many people. Her solution: run through the crowds and hope to find the familiar orange hair. And to her surprise, there he was, twenty feet away. She couldn't help but stand there and stare at his turned back, wondering how to approach.

Ichigo walked through the crowds; he was heading towards where his family said they would be to view the fireworks. As he walked there were a few things on his mind. He thought of the training he had done over the past week, his mission to save Rukia, but most importantly Haruki. He hadn't seen or heard from her, she hadn't even been there the last day of school, nothing. He was worried, he knew that much. As he walked through the crowds he felt like some one was watching him and it caused him to stop. Slowly he glanced over his shoulder, and there she was, as beautiful as ever. "Haruki," he breathed.

Haruki smiled when she saw him see her. She noticed him mutter something, but she didn't catch what it was. She made her way to him, "Hey Ichigo, long time no see."

His face turned into his normal scowl instead of his shocked expression. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Don't you want to find a place to watch the fireworks first, and then let me explain?"

"Not really," he told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Well to bad." She took his wrist and began to drag him. In all honesty she was hoping finding a spot on a nearby hill would take time, since well, she needed time to think of an excuse of her absence. She quickly sat on a patchy spot of grass and padded a spot next to her for Ichigo, "Well come on, sit."

He sat down, "Well?"

She sighed, "I was with family."

"Family," he questioned. "But I thought you didn't have family, you told me before."

"Yeah well, I was wrong." She thought quickly, "Turns out I do have family, on my dads side. I just didn't know, because he died before I was born. They hadn't communicated with him in years, and when they wanted to contact him they found out he had died. But they also found out about my mother and me."

"Alright, but why were you gone, and without a word! Do you know how worried I've been?"

Haruki blushed, "I'm sorry Ichigo. You see they wanted to contact my father because well…my grandmother was dying. And you see, it was her dying wish to speak with him one more time. But they found out he was dead, but that he had a daughter, me. So they asked for me to go to them in Kawasaki, so I went."

"So you left without a word to anyone to visit your grandmother?"

"Yes, and I met my fathers sister and her family."

Ichigo gave her a questionable look, as in he was questioning the whole story. He looked like he was about to speak when there was a large boom. They both looked up, the fireworks had started, and it seemed that everything they were talking about seemed to disappear. They were both quiet as they watched the light show in peace, when half way through Ichigo spoke. "I'm leaving for the summer, I'm going to visit family."

She looked at him; he was still staring at the sky as if he were thinking deeply. She smirked, "Are you now?"

"Yeah," he looked at her.

"Funny, I'm going back to Kawasaki to my family as well. Might actually start living there with them," she lied. She told him this for a reason, one that would explain her absence in case of her death during her mission in the Soul Society. She didn't want him to know that she would be there; he would just make a big fuss.

"Live there," he asked bitterly.

"Yes, my aunt asked me too after my grandmother died. I might just take it, who knows. I guess I will determine it this summer."

There was a pause, "Well I don't think you should take it."

She looked at Ichigo in surprise, "You don't?"

"I rather have you here Haruki…"

She smiled, and blushed as well. She was happy it was dark. She scooted closer to her friend, placed a hand in comfort on his shoulder. "Ichigo, I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"While you're away, I want you to be careful. If you promise me this, I might just promise you my safe return as well." He just looked confused, "Please promise me Ichigo, I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Why would you think something bad is going to happen to me? I'm just going to visit family."

"Well you never know, you get into fights a lot."

He huffed, "not on purpose."

She smiled, "Just please Ichigo, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Fine," he said with his confusion apparent. "I don't know why you would be worried about me."

Suddenly Haruki was on her feet, ad quickly stretched before sticking her hand out for Ichigo to take. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"You don't want to watch the fireworks?"

"They illuminate the sky; we can see them almost everywhere. I'm sure a walk through the town won't jeopardize our view. So come on!"

He took my hand before the shorter girl dragged Ichigo through the crowds of the festival till they found a less crowded area. They were still holding hands, and Ichigo had been enjoying the feeling. He looked at his old friend, and sudden guilt overwhelmed him. Since they were small children, he hated keeping her in the dark; she hated to be in the dark. And not being able to tell about whom he really was, what he was, made him feel terrible. "Haruki," he said gaining her attention. "I-I need to tell you something."

"Haruki," a deep voice boomed behind Ichigo. He turned to see two people. There was a large man with silver hair, and a girl with long brown hair and glasses wearing a school uniform. "Come on, it's time to go."

Ichigo looked back at Haruki and noticed the surprised look on her face. He then looked back at the two people. "Who the hell are you," he scowled.

"Ichigo," Haruki spoke gaining his attention. "That's Kensei and Lisa, they're my cousins."

"They're your cousins?"

"Yeah, I guess they want to leave tonight." Haruki looked up sadly at Ichigo. "I'll miss you, good bye Ichigo." She kissed his cheek, a blush o her face and ran off with Kensei ad Lisa while Ichigo stood there shocked, but blushing, because of Haruki's actions.

Back with Haruki she was utterly confused about why they had shown up. "What are you guys doig here," she questioned as soon as they were in a side ally alone.

"Kisuke sent us; he thought it would look suspicious if he or anyone else would get you. He said you are to leave immediately. The others leave tonight as well, and he wants you there as soon as possible. Go now, we'll get your gigai back for you."

"Thank you," she said before getting out of her gigai. Kenshi picked up the lifeless form. Haruki took out Kokoroki and opened the portal between the worlds and watched as the hell butterfly came towards her. "Again, thank you for everything."

"Just do what you need to do, and don't get killed."

A slight smile appeared on her face before she followed the black butterfly to go back to the Soul Society.

* * *

There you have it! Review? (:


	5. Consequences and the Gate

**YAY! I updated! So yeah, there we go. I was in the mood for writing. It was either that or actually do some homework...**

* * *

Stepping back into the bright sunlight of the Soul Society Haruki took a deep breath, she was finally back. It was a bitter sweet moment truly. For one she got to come back to her other friends who reside in this world, but there was still Aizen and his goons. Guess with one good thing, there was always something bad lurking right around the corner. "So you're back," Haruki heard a gruff voice say off to my right.

Haruki was surprised, "What are you doing here?"

A smirk crossed his face, "After the stunt you pulled, you really think they wouldn't have some one waiting for you? The Head Captain knows what happened, he ordered to always have a seated officer to wait for your arrival. You're lucky you came when you did, he was about to send some one after you."

She rolled her eyes, "So now what? You're going to lead me to the first division to await my trial?"

"You bet," he chuckled standing up from his laying position.

"I'm surprised that your lieutenant isn't here, where is she by the way?"

Captain Kyoraku frowned, "Oh come on Haruki, I can function without my beloved Nanao."

Haruki rolled her eyes and stuck out her wrists together. "Well then take me to my fate; I am ready to face the music."

He chuckled, "I'm not going to handcuff you, I know you're not stupid enough to run." He began to walk. "And I know for a fact that you don't deserve to be treated the way they have been treating Rukia."

Haruki, who was walking beside Kyoraku, furrowed her brows in confusion. "What do you mean, how are they treating Rukia?"

Kyoraku was silent for a moment, "She has been sentenced to death."

"What," she about screamed. "Surely that can't be right! I mean, her crimes weren't so severe. I would expect a maximum of maybe a year in prison, but death? What does Captain Kuchiki have to say about this?"

"Nothing, he has done nothing to save her."

"What about Captain Ukitake? What about him?"

"Thing's haven't been easy since you've been gone for so long, much seems to have happened. Haruki, Jushiro is sick again. He has been bedridden for nearly two weeks. Kiyone and Sentaro have been mostly running the squad."

As they arrived to the giant doors leading to the Captains meeting room she took a deep breath, "I guess this is it."

Kyoraku put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm here for you. And do are others, you are not alone Haruki."

She smiled at the older man, "Thank you Kyoraku that really means a lot."

The door opened, Kyoraku pushed the smaller woman slightly into the room where all eyes went to her. "Haruki Hikifune," Yamamoto's voice boomed upon seeing both her and Kyoraku, who quickly stood in his place among his fellow captains. "I see that you have finally decided to come back from the World of the Living. I was about to send a party after you."

Haruki quickly bowed, "I am sorry Head Captain. I had to make sure that I left with no suspicion. You know, make sure no trace of Rukia was left."

The old man grunted, "Very well. Now, do you know why you are here?"

"I assume it has to do with the events that took place back in my world sir."

"At least I know you are not completely foolish. What do you think you were doing? You put the whole Seireitei in danger. What were you doing Lieutenant?"

"Sir, I know what you are thinking, but I had my reasons. As you know I am from that world, and it has been my home for years. In that world, I have a life of my own, one with friends who I consider family. And one night, a few months ago, there was an accident. There was a Hollow attacking the Kurosaki family, a family I had known since I was a small child. I arrived on the scene, ready to fight only to see Rukia Kuchiki not in her uniform, but a plain white kimono, and my friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, in a Soul Reaper uniform. At that moment I knew Rukia had transferred her powers to my friend."

"So the boy stole Kuchiki's powers?"

"No sir, she did it to help save the Kurosaki family. The Hollow had injured Rukia terribly, she could no longer fight, and there was no reinforcement. She did not know that I reside there, so she did what she thought was best, and that was to transfer her powers to some one who could still fight."

"I see, so why did you not attempt to contact the Soul Society on this situation?"

"To protect both Rukia and Ichigo, I was afraid that you might terminate Ichigo. I just couldn't let that happen sir, he means so much to me."

Yamamoto nodded, "Very well. Now for your punishment, when Captain Kuchiki returned from your world, he told me about what happened. As soon as I heard I went to discuss this with your captain. I have to say, he does very much appreciate you. He wishes no harm to come to you, but you need to have some consequences. Therefore we shall take a vote. If the majority of the Captains agree to it, your punishment will lay in your captains hands. If not, then we shall go from there. All those in favor of letting Captain Ukitake take control of Lieutenant Hikifune's fate, step forward now." First person to step forward was Kyoraku, followed by Unohana. Then there was Zaraki as well as Sajin and Hitsugaya. Then I saw Aizen, Tosen, and Gin step forward, which made me suspicious. "And of course we know what side your captain is on. So very well, you are now released into Captain Ukitake's custody. If you could be so kind, Kyoraku please escort her back to her barracks."

"Sir," Aizen spoke. "Why don't you let me escort Hikifune back?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Very well. You are now all dismissed."

Slowly most of the captains left the room, leaving only Aizen and Haruki. He walked up towards her and grinned, she couldn't read him though. "Shall we miss Hikifune?"

She glared, "Like I have a choice," she said as she walked out of the room, Aizen just behind her. "What are you planning Aizen? Why not just get rid of me, I wouldn't be a problem for you anymore."

"I don't feel threatened by you Haruki, in fact, you just intrigue me. Why I might just say, I almost admire your…spirit, almost that is. I thought it would be disappointing to watch you die. I rather have you alive."

"Why," she asked him suspiciously. "Why have your enemy alive?"

"Because I want to see your next move, and don't lie to me, I know you have some sort of plan."

She stopped, looking Aizen dead in the eye. "What kind of sick game are you playing?"

He chuckled, stepping closer to her. She shivered at the closeness, it was sickening to her. "All will be revealed in due time. But right now, it seems like Gin has found something to do."

"What are you talking about," she demanded.

"Do you sense that?"

She did then, a flare in spiritual pressure, and it was at the West Gate. She could sense two familiar pressures. One was Gins, and the second was none other then Ichigos. "You bastard," she yelled at him before flash stepping to the West Gate. The sight there was shocking to her. Jidanbo had been lifting the gate open for Ichigo and the others, but Gin had released his zanpaktu on the giant gate keeper. She watched as he fell back, the gate falling as well. But as it fell, seemingly in slow motion, her eyes locked with Orihime. And then with a large bang the gate was closed.

"Tsk tsk," Gin spoke. "And they thought they could get in." She kept glaring at the man as he walked past her. He stopped though, looking back at her. "Ya know, I won't tell the Captain dat yer lil' friends are here." And just like that, he was gone.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall Orihime stared at the wall thinking of one thing, was that Haruki she had just seen? She though of that as she and the others sat in the den of one of the towns people. "Haruki," Yoruichi's deep voice called to her.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright, you seem so quiet."

"Fine."

"You shouldn't try to lie to me Orihime, what's wrong?"

She looked around; making sure it was only her and the cat. "I saw something at the gate, behind that weird man. But I must have been seeing things."

"What did you see?"

"I saw Haruki, dressed as a Soul Reaper."

* * *

**Review please? I'll update more!**


End file.
